The rapid growth of the market for digital goods has created a need for systems and methods to protect and enforce the rights and interests of content owners. While increasing attention has been paid to the development of digital rights management (DRM) mechanisms to address this need, the large number of competing—and typically incompatible—rights management systems has created problems of its own, as existing content rendering devices are often incapable of rendering content encoded in accordance with the formats of the many DRM systems.